1. Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to an organic light emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an information technology is developed, importance of a display device that is a connection medium between a user and desired information is magnified. Accordingly, uses of flat panel display devices (FPD) including liquid crystal display devices (LCD), organic light emitting display devices, or plasma display panels (PDP) are increasing.
Among the FPDs, the organic light emitting display devices display images using organic light emitting diodes (OLED) that generate light by re-combination of electrons and holes. The organic light emitting display device has a high response speed and is driven with low power consumption.